The Big Secret
by dobegirl15
Summary: What happens when a big secret comes between Cory and Topanga? Will Cory be able to figure it out? Will Topanga admit what she knows? One shot. LOTS OF CORPANGA! This story takes place between Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World.


**Hey!**

 **So this just kind of came to me. I didn't really plan to write it, but here it is. It's only a one-shot. This takes place between Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World. I really hope you enjoy!**

Topanga sat on the couch in her New York apartment, struck with shock. She only sat very still, almost afraid to move. Her eyes were locked on a piece of floorboard, but her mind was venturing off into endless spirals of possible realities.

Cory would be home any minute. He would open the door, smile at her, walk over to kiss her, and ask about her day. He'd be perfectly content, living life as he'd always hoped he could.

Topanga glanced at the clock. Cory was due home now. She looked at the door, afraid to see the doorknob turn. Her heart raced at the thought.

Her gaze turned to a magazine on the coffee table. She hurriedly picked it up, wanting something else to focus on, and also wanting to appear busy when he came home.

Topanga's eyes ran over the pages, but she didn't know what she was reading- her thoughts were still on other things.

Finally, she heard the creak of the doorknob and watched her handsome husband walk in the door.

"Hey, honey!" he greeted her with a smile on his face.

Topanga's heart jumped again.

"Hey, sweetie," she answered, smiling back forcedly. She stood up and walked to him.

As she knew he would, he set his bag on the chair and leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the moment, but her mind and heart seemed to be in a race. She held onto the kiss, wanting it to last, but knowing it wouldn't help her now.

Cory broke the kiss and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Topanga said, putting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Topanga smiled and closed her eyes. She did miss him. She breathed in the sweet smell of his cologne and for a second everything was fine. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, protected from all else.

Cory then pulled his arms back and slid them to her waist. She was immediately thrown back into reality.

"How are you today?" he asked pleasantly.

"I'm okay," she said.

"Just okay?" he asked, confused. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing," Topanga said. "It was just a weird day," she added, smiling to convince him.

"What was weird about it?" Cory asked, walking to the couch.

"I don't know," Topanga said, avoiding the subject. "It just was interesting."

Cory gave her a weird look. "Alright, something's going on here that you're not telling me," he said suspiciously. "Come here," he said, patting the seat next to him.

Topanga internally sighed and walked over to him. She sat next to him.

"What is it?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing," Topanga said. "Don't worry. Everything's fine."

"Right; now will you tell me please?" he asked, not buying her story.

Topanga leaned on his chest and said, "Can you just lay here with me?"

"Yeah, if you tell me what's going on," Cory said, trying to sit her up.

"Please, Cory," Topanga said, her eyes pleading.

"Topanga, you're scaring me. I need you to tell me right now."

Topanga racked her brain, searching for something to tell him. Finally, she found it.

"Josh said your name- the right way!"

"Really?" Cory asked.

"Yeah. Instead of saying 'Coey,' he finally said, 'Cory!' Your mom called and had Josh demonstrate, but you weren't here. She didn't want me to tell you because she wanted to show you. I guess I ruined that," Topanga said, laughing haphazardly. It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't what she was supposed to say.

"Is that all?" Cory asked. "You seemed pretty shaken up."

"That's all," Topanga said. "And I'm just feeling a little tired today. I think I might be coming down with something."

"Well, let me tell you what. I will make you soup and then we'll call it a night early tonight, and we'll lay together. Would that make you feel better?" he asked, searching his wife's face.

Topanga smiled, feeling lucky that she had such a wonderful husband. She nodded and grabbed his hand, following him into the kitchen for their dinner.

xxxXXXxxx

Later that night, Cory and Topanga were snug under the covers in their bed. Topanga was wrapped in Cory's arms, enjoying his embrace.

"Alright, Topanga, I'm going to sleep," Cory mumbled in his tired state.

Topanga turned around to look at him and smiled at his adorable face.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked her.

Topanga nodded.

"I hope so," he said. "Good night, honey."

"Good night," she replied. She kissed him and he smiled at her. She turned back around and he pulled her closer to him. She smiled to herself, as she always loved when he did that. They were already close, but every night, he pulled her to him, as if he needed her even closer.

Cory's breathing evened out after a few minutes, but Topanga was wide awake. Her mind kept falling back to that one gnawing in her stomach. She tried to distract herself and make herself fall asleep, but she couldn't. Every time she started to fall asleep, her heart would jump, jerking her back into her thoughts and waking her up.

Finally, at about 3am, her mind let her rest.

xxxXXXxxx

The next morning, a Saturday, meant no waking up early. However, Cory was awoken just after sunset as his arms were pulled away from him. He looked around, in a sleepy daze, and saw Topanga run out of their bedroom.

Cory sat up and his eyebrows crinkled with concern. He pushed the blankets away from him and stood up. He heard the bathroom door shut and went to it.

He almost knocked on the door, but he didn't want to hear another fake story from Topanga.

He knew something was wrong, and she wasn't going to tell him. He could sense it. There was a distant look in her eyes at dinner last night. She seemed to crave his attention a lot more than normal.

Cory walked quietly out of the hallway and sat on the couch. He ran his hand down his face, both out of stress and to wake himself up. His head fell onto his hands as he thought about what was going on.

It was very unlike Topanga to keep anything from him. She always told him everything. He didn't know what it was.

Various thoughts ran through his head. Maybe she heard some bad news and doesn't want to hurt him.

 _No, she would tell me. She's the one who always says we need to face things together._

Then he had the thought that any man might have in his situation- maybe she had cheated on him.

Cory shook his head. There was no way. They had been through so much that this scenario was impossible. They loved each other more than anything in the world, and they both knew that. Neither of them could ever be unfaithful. There was simply too much love for each other.

 _So what is it?_ he wondered.

Just then, the bathroom door opened. He stood up and walked to the hallway. Topanga froze in her tracks.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, honey," Topanga said.

"Topanga, come here," Cory said softly.

She went to him and he pulled her into a hug. He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch.

"What is it?" she asked him.

They sat down.

"Topanga, I need you to tell me right now," he said. The seriousness in his tone made Topanga inwardly gasp.

"Tell you what?"

Cory shook his head. "No, Topanga. I need you to tell me. No more of this. I can't take it. I know you think you're doing what's best, but I can't take it. Now, I know you didn't cheat, because you love me, but-"

"Cory, of course I didn't!" she interrupted, shocked at his words.

"Then what?"

Topanga looked down.

"No, don't do that," he said. "Because that means something bad happened, Topanga, and you can't tell me something that bad."

Topanga shook her head and looked up at him. "It's not bad. I just don't know what to say."

"It's not bad?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I promise."

"Good," Cory replied with a sigh of relief. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Topanga, we've been through anything and everything a couple could go through. If it's not bad, then why can't you tell me?"

"We've never been through this, Cory."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll face it together. That's what we do best. We're a team, Topanga. Nothing can take us down. I'd just like you to know that you can tell me anything. No matter what. We're husband and wife now, Topanga. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine- including our problems."

Topanga closed her eyes and sighed. "I just…don't know how you'll react."

"There's only one way to find out," Cory said. "Nothing you say can make me love you any less. Don't worry," he said, lifting her chin up to look at her.

She smiled softly at him and then took his hand that he held under her chin. She kissed it and then placed it on her stomach. She put her hand over his and looked up at him.

Cory's eyes crinkled in confusion, but then his eyes grew wide.

"Topanga?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're…"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

Cory's mouth dropped open and he said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The doctor confirmed it yesterday," she said with a hopeful smile.

Cory stood up and pulled her hands up. He lifted her waist up and spun her around, hugging her tightly.

When he put her down, she saw that he had a wide smile on his face.

"Topanga, I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father!" he cried out.

"Yeah!" Topanga said excitedly, tears coming to her eyes.

"You're going to be a mother!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," she answered, laughing, overwhelmed to hear it said out loud.

"Oh, Topanga, I'm so happy," he said, pulling her toward him to kiss her.

Topanga was able to enjoy the kiss, and her heart no longer raced. It was as if a weight was lifted off of her chest.

"Really?" she asked. "I didn't know what you'd think," she said.

"I could not be happier. I have never been happier than I am right now," he said, still grinning.

Topanga laughed. "Do you really think it's going to be okay?"

"It's going to be better than okay. We're having a _baby_ , Topanga. We're going to get to watch this baby grow up and help it learn to walk and teach it right from wrong and it's _ours_. This baby is going to be made of everything good from you and everything good from me. It's going to have a life because of us. How amazing is that?"

Tears rolled down Topanga's cheeks and she laughed out of relief. "Cory, I can't believe this. We're going to be parents. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't want you to be upset. I mean, we're not out of college yet, and we don't have a lot of money. It's a lot to take in."

"How could I ever be upset? This is the best news I've ever heard. Please don't ever be afraid to tell me anything. You scare me more by not telling me because I think something happened to you. I can't imagine if anything happened to you. But this- this is amazing. Thank you so much, Topanga. You are giving me my life. I can't ever thank you enough."

Topanga grabbed Cory's face and kissed him.

"Don't worry about college or money," Cory said. "We'll figure it out. We always do. We will be so happy together," he said happily, thinking of the future.

"I love you so much," she said, pulling him to a tight hug. She continued to smile as happy tears poured down her face.

"I love you," he replied. He pulled her even tighter and a tear of joy rolled down his cheek as he began to imagine the life he was now going to have.

 **I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading my story and please leave a review! I want to know what you think! Thank you!**


End file.
